Maybe Someday
by Tango Eight
Summary: A severe shock makes Alec have to deal with the infamous seizures that come with being an X5.
1. A Shocking Experience

Max and Alec slowly crept down the alley. Their backs to the wall leading down the dark backstreet as steam drifted up off of the ground, graffiti covering the walls not covered by garbage cans and loose trash, and the sounds of sirens and car horns in the background; all normal sights and sounds associated with post-Pulse Seattle.

They came to a side alleyway and Max stopped, bringing her hand up in a fist, signaling for Alec to stop as well. She listened for a second and when she heard nothing she slowly brought her head around the wall, just enough to see around the corner without exposing herself too much. She noticed one vehicle at the end of the alley and focused her eyes so she could see into the car. There was only one man in the car and she could have scoffed at how easy this was going to be. Alec hadn't even had to come after all, she thought to herself.

She brought her head back around so she was looking straight into Alec's brilliant green eyes and made the Manticore signal to go. With a nod of his head Alec followed Max around the corner. They immediately traveled the several feet to the trash cans leaning against the building.

They were just about to move forward when Alec felt a gun being pressed into his back. He moved his hands up in a gesture of surrender when Max leveraged her hands on the ground before jumping up and over Alec and the goon with the gun. She landed gracefully on the ground behind the armed man and smacked her gloved hand on his shoulder, pulling him around so he was facing her. She recognized him immediately as one of White's men before smashing her fist into his surprised face. He dropped to the ground with a thud as Alec stood up and turned to face Max. He looked down at the attacker before looking at her once again.

"Thanks," He said, she was about to respond when several more men came around the corner with pistols in hand. On impulse, both transgenic adopted defensive poses before rushing forward to hopefully disarm their attackers before getting shot.

Alec watched out of the corner of his eye as Max rushed forward and began disarming any man in her path. Alec followed her lead and was in front of one of the men in less than a second. He brought the palm of his hand up with enough force to send the weapon soaring out of the attackers hands. He then grabbed onto one of his arms and twisted it around so he was behind him, his arm pinned to the recently disarmed man's back. The man cried out in pain when his shoulder and collar bone snapped. Alec then hit the man on the back of the head with his elbow right between the shoulder blades. The man fell to the ground in a broken heap.

He was about to turn when he felt something sharp hit his back. Before he knew it bolts of electricity began coursing through his body, the main source coming from the Taser prongs stuck in his back. His body jerked of its own accord as wave after wave of pain assaulted him. He could feel his heart hammering in his chest in reaction to the surprisingly strong jolts. His knees started to become weak when he finally felt sweet relief. He fell to his knees and caught himself with his hands before falling face first onto the cement.

Alec was in the midst of catching his breath and trying to slow down his rapidly beating heart when Max's fuzzy form came into his view. The electric shock must have fried his brain or something because she actually looked concerned.

"Alec, can you hear me? Talk to me." She shouted at him, her hands on his shoulders to steady him.

As soon as she saw one of White's men aim his gun at Alec she sprang into action. The trigger was pulled and Alec's body began convulsing from the sub sequential shock. It didn't take much to take down Alec's attacker. As soon as he was down she ripped the Taser gun from his limp hands and followed the leads to Alec's back. She pulled the prongs out of his back and the electricity immediately stopped. Alec's body didn't however as the tremors continued to course through his body. She looked at the Taser and stared at it in shock, no pun intended. The voltage was very high, and she quickly went around so she was facing Alec and put her hands on his shoulders, he looked ready to collapse.

"I'm F-Fine, M-Maxie." Alec tried to say through clenched teeth. Max only rolled her eyes.

"Sure you are." She said in her usual sarcastic tone she always adopted while around the seriously annoying, if not a little handsome, transgenic.

Alec wanted to say something witty in return but was suddenly seized by a blinding pain that shot through his body, making him spasm violently. When another wave of pain hit and once again his body betrayed him fiercely he look into now concerned chocolate brown eyes with his pain-filled, emerald ones.

"W-What'sss H-Happ'ning to m-me?" Alec asked; closing his eyes as wave after wave of pure agony assaulted him.

"I…" Max could only look on with fear and concern as Alec continued to seize violently under her hands. She could feel the tremors wracking his body all the way up to her shoulders"I think the shock triggered a seizure." Max finally said. Bright green eyes met hers once more.

"W-Why?" He asked; it was so hard to stay annoyed at him for all the stupid things he's done and did on a daily basis when he looked worse than Ben did after she killed him. She pushed the guilty feelings from that tremendously painful experience back as she held on to his twin. She'd already lost one of them; she wasn't going to lose Alec too.

"Have you ever had one before?" Max asked him, genuinely curious about the answer. She was surprised she'd never asked him that before, he'd never talked about them but that didn't mean he didn't have them.

"No." He stammered as a particularly aggressive tremor coursed through his body. "Hear-Heard a-about them th-though. O-Others h-had them….I nev-never d-did." His voice was getting more and more strained as the seizure wracked his body. Max honestly didn't know what to do. It was obvious this one was more severe than any she had ever had before. She didn't even need to carry around Tryptophan anymore. She hadn't even needed it since she got back from Manticore. Now she almost wished she still had them so she could at least help him better.

She was about to explain further, tell him about all the wonders that came with the "shakes", if only to distract him from the pain she knew he was feeling, when he made a small gasp and his face paled even more than it had been before, more than she thought was possible.

"You ok?" She asked him, a slight ping in her chest making her realize how worried she was for him. He could be a real pain in the ass but she didn't want to see him hurt, or seizing like this for that matter.

"I…I th-think…som-somethi-things….wro-wr…" He didn't even finish his sentence he was just barely able to stumble through to begin with when his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed in a heap on the ground despite Max's steadying hold on his shoulder.

"Alec!"

To Be Continued.

Dun…Dun…Dunnnnnn….. Will Alec be all right? I don't know, I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens in part two.

This is my first Dark Angel story! I love Alec and wanted to see how Max would react if he had a seizure. I just have a sick mind and love to see all of my boys hurt and helpless! Teehee, I know I'm not alone on that one! =) Please review if you liked it, even if you hated it. Be honest. I can take it, I promise!

This is also my one year anniversary on Fan Fiction so YAY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel…


	2. Seize the Night

AN: I just wanted to specify that this is a friendship story between Max and Alec. I am quite partial to Max and Logan as a romantic couple (sort of) like in the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel. Please Review!

Chapter Two: Seize the Night

Max watched as Alec's eyes rolled back into his head. His dark green orbs now only slits of white as his muscles betrayed him and continued to painfully spasm.

"Alec!" She yelled to the unresponsive X5; she didn't want to admit this, and she never would, but she was really starting to worry.

"Come on, wake up. Don't make me kick your ass." As if on cue, Alec's eyes opened again.

"M-Masss, H-Hurtsss…" He hissed through clenched teeth, pain clearly written on his face. Max wanted nothing more than to help him, stop his suffering. All she knew to do was to wait it out though. Eventually it would stop. If it lasted longer than ten minutes she was taking him to the hospital.

"I know. It's almost over." Max lied, she honestly had no idea how long it would last, she only hoped she was telling the truth.

In an effort to provide comfort to the suffering transgenic, she carefully lifted his upper body so he was practically in her arms. She felt ridiculous and she was glad Logan wasn't there at that moment but she wanted to keep Alec off of the cold pavement. His eyes slid open again and he looked at her with a strange expression. Max only gave him her infamous 'don't you dare say a word if you know what's good for you' glare and Alec didn't say a word.

"Thanks," He said quietly, closing his eyes again. The convulsions started getting weaker and Max sighed with relief. She knew sometimes these grace periods were usually short lived. She didn't want to get her hopes too much in case that was what was happening now.

Her heart sank when a cry of pain tore its way past Alec's highly guarded lips. He didn't like to show pain and insist he was always fine when he clearly wasn't so it broke her heart to hear his defenses drop.

His body bucked against hers, his back arching and his eyes clenched tighter than she thought possible. Terrible hisses sawed through his lips as his lungs desperately tried to suck in and expel air.

Max slid out from under his body and tried to hold him down, riding out the grand mal with him. One of the drawbacks to being a transgenic mutant freak was for one thing, they were prone to seizures to begin with, but worst of all; no matter how bad the seizure got, they very rarely lost consciousness. This meant they had to endure the agonizing pain of every kind of seizure, including grand mals. Max had never had one personally, and now seeing Alec, she knew she now had something to be thankful for.

Max felt tears in her eyes when Alec continued to flop like a fish under her now trembling body. She started to tune out his cries of pain when she heard a new sound come from the ailing man. She heard a distinct gurgling sound come from the back of Alec's throat and knew what was coming. Max quickly turned him onto his side so he wouldn't choke when he expelled everything he had eaten that day onto the pavement.

When his stomach was done heaving she pulled him back into her lap. The seizing had thankfully stopped as well. She looked down at Alec and new tears formed in her chocolate brown eyes. His face was ghostly pale, except for the dark bags under his eyes. He was shivering, his teeth chattering and his eyes were closed. But what worried Max the most was his breathing. His chest was heaving with the simple task of pulling in oxygen and when he exhaled it came out ragged.

"Ok," Max started to say to the downed X5, "I think it's time to find you some milk."

At this point Max would try anything. She honestly didn't think it would help Alec very much but she was still willing to try. She was only met with a confused look.

"It has Tryptophan in it, it might help." Alec didn't even have to consider that for a second. If anything would make the awful tremors go away, even a little bit, he was game.

"Let's go." He said and tried to get up. He made it half way before his body refused to listen and everything titled dangerously to the right.

"Whoa," Alec said as he waited for the vertigo to subside. Max only held onto his shoulders again trying to stabilize him.

"Hey, are you all right?" She asked as his eyes rolled. He was obviously trying very hard to stay conscious, to stay alert.

"I'm always all r-right." Alec replied, Max rolled her eyes in annoyance. What would it take for him just to admit he wasn't all right? Nobody was always all right; especially not Alec, Max had learned that the hard way.

"Sure you are, because you totally weren't just having a serious grand mal seizure in my arms." Max said sarcastically. Max saw the flash of hurt in Alec's eyes before he steeled himself once again.

"I've told you before, Max. You should just leave me alone." Max was shocked. She didn't know where the anger came from and she didn't appreciate it at all. She was only trying to help and he was being a total jerk about it.

"Excuse me; I'm only trying to help." Max said defensively in return, she let go of his shoulders as he pushed away from her.

"Yeah, well, I don't need your help." And with that he was gone and all Max could do was stare down at where Alec had once been in shock and confusion.

To Be Continued.


	3. Not All Right, But Maybe Someday

Chapter 3: Not All right, But Maybe Someday

Alec was pissed. Not at Max, per say, but at his body for betraying him; making it impossible for him to uphold his 'always all right' status. The last person he ever wanted to show weakness in front of was Max.

Alec walked down the streets of post-pulse Seattle. Not so much walked, more like stumbled. Seizures always left him drained and sore. It was a feeling he didn't enjoy, no one did.

Alec only got half a mile from Max before he felt his whole body jerk again. He stopped, waiting for it to happen again. When it did, he looked around. On the other side of the street there was an empty ally way so he quickly staggered over until he was hidden in the shadows and slid down the wall.

That was when his body betrayed him for the second time in less than an hour.

Tremors wracked his body harshly. Small gasps of pain were forced out of his aching lungs as his back repeatedly hit the wall behind him. He could see black dots dancing in front of his vision and regardless of his valiant effort to remain conscious, his body had other plans and he sunk into the inviting darkness.

OoOoOoO

Max was concerned to say the least.

She had never seen Alec so vulnerable before. He was always stoic when it came to how he was. Usually his response was "I'm always all right" but after the Rachel Berrisford incident she knew that was a cover, a lie to hide his true feelings.

As soon as Alec was gone, she was up and moving too; desperate to find her friend who would never admit that he was hurt and needed help. She knew what seizures did to you, they left you drained and hurting and she knew Alec was worse off because his was caused by a severe electric shock which was worrying by its self. Transgenics were made stronger than regular people but they weren't made invincible.

As she searched down the street she got about a half mile before she looked down an ally, what she saw made her heart hammer against her ribcage.

Alec was lying against a wall, eyes rolled up into his head, seizing violently. She quickly rushed to his side and pulled him away from the wall so he could hit his head and waited out the seizure with him.

One…two…three…four…

She started counting, she had no idea how long he'd been like that already but he couldn't have gotten here very quickly so it was probably only a few minutes.

Thirteen…fourteen….fifteen…sixteen….

Alec's body continued to betray him as Max continued to count.

Twenty-seven…twenty-eight….twenty-nine…thirty…

Alec started to stop seizing, his body exhausting itself into small jerks here or there and constant shaking.

His eyes flickered open, fluttering slowly until green slits looked up to stare at Max.

"Alec? Hey, can you hear me?" Max asked. He tried to answer but all that came out was a low moan of pain as his abused muscles started screaming.

"Just hang on." She told him as she started positioning his body into the recovery position.

Alec continued to shake, his teeth chattering almost like he was freezing even though it was a very warm evening.

"M..Max?" Alec asked softly. "W-What are…yo-ou doing h-he-re?"

Max looked down at him with concern shining brightly in her dark brown eyes.

A small smile tugged at Alec's lips, and Max knew he was just messing with her.

"Shut up, you jerk." Max said, a small smile brightening up her face as well. A single tear escaping down her cheek.

Alec continued to smile as he finally found peaceful rest, as peaceful as the ground of an ally could be.

Max sat by his side for a few more minutes before bringing him back to his apartment.

Max knew Alec was stubborn and would always insist he was all right. She knew he wasn't, none of them were in this broken world, but maybe someday they would be.

The End.

Short, I know, but that was the story and I hope you liked it!

Please review, I would love to know what you thought about this. Thank for reading it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dark Angel and no profit is being made from this story.

~Tango


End file.
